


Revelations

by Merfilly



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Elder God finds Dune</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marcelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/gifts).



He had prepared the human race for all that his prescience had foretold, but it never foretold the slim, joyous man who walked like a God-King, his swarthy features piercing with clarity beyond Other Memory.

Leto knew from the memories he carried, that the word was 'pharaoh', for the manner in which the almost Fremen man carried himself, and his garb.

He knew, likewise, that there were worse things than the Evermind waiting beyond the breaking of the Golden Path, a junction he had failed to see.

In the moment his path crossed that of Nyarlahotep, Leto knew two things intimately. He had failed, no matter what, to protect humanity, and the power of a self-made god was nothing in the face of the uncaring true ones.

The realization was short-lived, as the harbinger of Azathoth decided the deceitful path of the Atreides ruler could serve him just as nicely.


End file.
